


Opposites

by SkyrimWriter2060 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bears, Bows & Arrows, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash, Magic, Mercenaries, Stormcloaks, Swordplay, Swords, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/SkyrimWriter2060





	Opposites

Kylia snapped off three Daedric arrows from her Nightingale bow, dropping several Stormcloak soldiers as they rushed the Imperial camp. An arrow clanged off her ebony-black elven armor, and she turned. A single Stormcloak closed with her, smashing his sword down towards her. She had no choice but to use her ebony Nightingale bow to deflect it, and her arm rang with the impact. The Stormcloak staggered back and she dropped her weapon, whipping her Dwarven saber free of its scabbard. She thrusted it through the Stormcloak's armor. The Bosmer turned, picking up her bow and sliding her sword away. She fired an arrow that pierced another Stormcloak in the stomach.

* * *

Kylia sat running her Dwarven sword over a grindstone, trying to keep it sharp. She heard a roar before a cry of pain and turned, dropping the grindstone and switching to a combat grip. She was just outside the Imperial legion camp, as she wasn't actually a member of the legion, only a mercenary hired to help them. She ran towards the noises and found a young Stormcloak woman dancing backwards from a large cave bear. The woman's light armor was torn and bloody, and she held an Imperial sword in one hand. One of the bear's arms was limp, and it had a number of bloody wounds, indicating the woman had landed hits. Without hesitating, Kylia launched herself at the bear, slicing out with her sword. Her blade tore through its fur, and it turned. She interposed herself between her and the Stormcloak, taking her blade in both hands. The bear swung its one intact paw at her and she ducked under it, stabbing at the bear's black fur. Her blade pierced it and it roared in pain before falling still. Kylia ripped her weapon free and let her arm fall limp. She turned to the young soldier behind her, and spoke gently.  
"Are you ok, young lady?"

"Ah, it hurts," the woman groaned, "What do you think? I'm not ok, I'm injured. Wait, you're the elf who freaking shot me!"

"Listen, if I shot you, it was just business. And besides, even if I DID, you're safe from me unless you attack."

 "And why would that be?"

"We're not in a skirmish or battle. Unless it's self defense I don't kill someone not on the battlefield."

The young Nord nodded.

"Can I see your wounds? I'll try to heal you. I'm Kylia. What's yours?"

"Sharlia," the Nord said.


End file.
